


Taste of the Dawn

by raynedeeeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedeeeer/pseuds/raynedeeeer
Summary: “Tell your father to cook real food for you next time.”The twins nod as they giggle playfully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!! This is my 2nd work! I hope you like it!
> 
> Just to inform everyone:
> 
> Kou - girl  
> Yukio - boy
> 
> Please tell me what you think!  
> Enjoy!!

"Kou! Yukio! Let's go, you'll be late,” Kuro shouted as he puts his finishing touch on the bento for his twins, Kou and Yukio. “We’re coming,” Kou and Yukio answer in unison. Putting their backpack on and upon receiving the bentos from their father, they’re all good to go.

 

Kuro drives his twins to the daycare every morning and picks them up at night. As they arrive in their destination, Kou and Yukio get off first from their car and run towards the black-haired guy who is standing at the entrance.

 

“Good morning, Kou, Yukio,” the man greets.

 

“Good morning, Akashi-sensei,” the twins respond.

 

“Good morning, sensei,” Kuro greets as he hands over the bentos left by the twins in the car. “Be good, okay?” he reminds them. “Don’t cause any trouble to your teachers."

 

“Have fun,” he adds and gets a nod from the twins as an answer. Kuro leaves the daycare and drives to his office.

 

The day in the daycare is always fun for Kou and Yukio. They get to spend a lot of time playing and hanging out with their friends and teachers.

 

Despite the fact that it is a newly established daycare, it didn't take much time for the Karasuno Center to gain popularity in the neighborhood.

 

One reason is that the daycare has a huge backyard with a playground that is surely loved by the kids.

 

But the main reason for its popularity is that the parents are assured of the safety and security of their children around the babysitters in the center.

 

 Akashi Keiji, the owner of the center, loves everything about children. Their innocence, their fragility, their curiosity about everything, and of course, their honesty. Knowing that he won't be having any child of his own, he strives hard to build the center to fulfill his dream of taking care of children.

 

 "Akashi-san, it's lunchtime," Kei says, a friend of Akashi, and currently finishing his PHD in medicine. Akashi is in need of a babysitter that’s why he asked Kei to be one, which he easily agreed since Kei is exceptionally good at taking care of kids.

 

 "Everyone, let's eat our lunch," Akashi calmly says to the children.

 

"Itadakimasu!" They all say.

 

"Really, mackerel again? That's the third time in a week," Kei exclaims when he sees the bento of the twins.

 

"This is the only thing our papa can cook that tastes good. Everything else tastes so bad that you feels like fainting while eating it. It's either we eat that or order from a fast-food. Of course we're going to take the latter," Kou explains as she laugh it off.

 

"How about your mom? Does she know how to cook?" Kei asks.

 

"We don't know," Yukio answers while chomping off his food. Kei doesn't like asking anymore about their mother. Seems like they're not used to talking about her.

 

"Here," he said as he hands over his bento to the twins. "But--" Yukio hesitates but it is noticeable that he wants to eat what is presented in front of him.

 

"It's okay. I'm full anyway," he claimes with a ghost of a pout.

 

Tsukishima sees the hesitation in the eyes of the twins.

 

“Yukio,” he calls.

 

“Hmm?” Yukio responds.

 

“Say ahhhh.,” He instructs to make Yukio open his mouth.

 

Using his own chopstick, Tsukishima grabs the tamago from his bento and starts feeding Yukio.

 

Delight and satisfaction plaster in the face of Yukio. “Delicious!~” he exclaims. “This is better than papa’s cooking,.” He adds as he gobbles the rest of the bento.

 

All of a sudden, Kou starts picking up a piece of Tsukishima’s tamago and puts it in her mouth.

 

Tsukishima watches as the twins finish his bento.

 

“Thank you!” the twins say. "You're welcome," Tsukishima answers.  “Tell your father to cook real food for you next time.”

 

The twins nod as they giggle playfully.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the 2nd chapter.  
> I planned to post this last Friday but I fell ill.  
> Hope you like it!!!
> 
> Comment below your thoughts and tell me what you think!!!  
> Have fun!

It is Saturday off for Kuro. It means he has a lot of time to hang out with his twins.

 

While the twins are asleep, Kuro starts to prepare and cook breakfast for them. He gathers all the ingredients needed in baking pancakes--- eggs, butter, flour, oil, baking powder, salt; He has all the ingredients needed but he doesn’t know where to start. He tries to copy the tutorial he saw in the Web but fails miserably.

 

He puts his finished product in the dining table and looks at it with a grimace written all over his face.

 

“Papa, it smells like something is burning,” Kuro hears a voice turns around to see his twins already awake.

 

“Sorry, Papa is really no good at cooking,” Kuro says playfully, not letting his twins sense his dejection towards himself. “Let’s just order something, okay?” he adds.

 

The twins look at one another and rush off to the kitchen. They both return to the dining table, and Kuro is surprised at what they bring with them. Kou has two plates and utensils while Yukio has their cups and a box of milk from the refrigerator. They both settle the things they bring in the table and starts munching the food in front of them.

 

“It looks bad but it actually tastes good, Papa,” Yukio comments.

 

Kuro tries hard not to tear up with what his son and daughter just did. So he goes to the kitchen, grabs a plate and utensils, and eats together with the twins.

 

After eating their _delicious_ breakfast, Kuro and the twins decide to clean the house.

 

Growing up as the only son in his family, Kuro knows well how to do housework, which is why cleaning the house is easy for him unlike some who has the same circumstances as him. Well, except for cooking of course.

 

His parents are both doctors, and they are the main reason why Kuro decided to pursue medicine too. He specializes in Pediatrics since he likes kids so much. That’s why when Kou and Yukio were born, he felt like he was the happiest person in the world.

 

“Papa! We’re done!” the twins say in unison.

 

“Good job!” he compliments.

 

It’s almost lunch time when they finish cleaning their house, and Kuro hasn’t prepared any meals yet.

 

“Hey, I’m going to cook our lunch now. Would you like a grilled mackerel?” he asks.

 

“No,” they both say shyly with their heads down.

 

“Of course, you’ll get tired eating it,” Kuro say as he tries to laugh it off. “How about fast food?”

 

“No,” Yukio comments.

 

“Then, what would you like to eat?” Kuro asks with a concerned expression.

 

Returning to his father and Kou’s side with a grin wrapped around his face, Kou mischievously say, “Guess what? Our food is on its way.”

 

After waiting for about an hour, the three of them hear their doorbell ring. Yukio runs towards the door and greets the person in front of him.

 

“Tsukishima-sensei!” he welcomes the other person with a smile.

 

“Yukio, you said there’s an emergency so I rushed over here. What is it?” Tsukishima asks.

 

Just when Yukio is about to answer, Kuro and Kou goes to the door with a questioning look.

 

“Who are you?” Kuro asks.

 

“Sensei?” Kou exclaims.

 

Kuro questions again, an eyebrow raised, “Sensei?”

 

“Yup. He is Tsukishima-sensei from the daycare center,” Yukio explains. “He cooks really good.”

 

“Uhmm. I’m a bit lost here,” Tsukishima claims. “Can someone explain to me first what is happening?”

 

“I think I know now. Please come in first,” Kuro offers to Tsukishima.

 

Once they are inside, Kuro is about to explain things to Tsukishima when Yukio butts in.

 

“Sensei, can you cook first? We’re really hungry,” Yukio says with pleading eyes.

 

“Uhh yeah sure. Can I use your kitchen for a while?” Kei asks.

 

“Yeah,” Kuro answers with astonishment written on his face.

 

Yukio and Kou drag Tsukishima to the kitchen and Kei starts cooking.

 

After a while, Kei puts the finished meal on the table. It has a mouthwatering smell and a eye-pleasing presentation that makes Kuro and the twins stare at it with awe.

 

“Itadakimasu,” they all announce and start eating afterwards.

 

Kuro asks Tsukishima to sit down and join them, and Tsukishima obliges.

 

“This is really good,” Kuro compliments.

 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima responds.

 

After eating, Kou and Yukio volunteer to wash the dishes, so Kuro accompanies Tsukishima for the time being.

 

“So, you’re a teacher too in the center?” Kuro asks.

 

“Yes. I’m just helping my friend, Akashi, the owner of the center.”

 

“Oh yes, I met him before. So he’s the owner,” Kuro adds.

 

“So, you’re the father of Kou and Yukio who cooks mackerel every single day?” Tsukishima questions with a smirk.

 

Shock is written all over Kuro’s face but then he smiles and says, “Yeah. Because I can’t cook anything good except that.”

 

“Yeah, I heard,” Tsukishima snorts.

 

Just when Kou and Yukio finish their chores, Tsukishima announces that he is going home.

 

“I think I need to go now. It will be dark soon.” Kei says.

 

“Sensei, can you stay and cook for us every-day?” Kou asks.

 

“Uhmm,” Tsukishima hesitates.

 

“Please, sensei,” Yukio pleads.

 

“Hey, you two, stop troubling Tsukishima-sensei,” Kuro intervenes.

 

Kou and Yukio start to tear up and Kei finally speaks up.

 

“If it’s okay with your dad to make me your babysitter, then it’s fine with me,” Kei says with a smile

.

Kou and Yukio both look at Kuro with puppy eyes because they know he won’t resist their charms.

 

“Are you sure?” Kuro asks Kei hesitatingly.

 

“Yes,” Tsukishima confirms.

 

“Then, I would like to thank and welcome you as their babysitter,” Kuro announces, making Kou and Yukio leap in joy.

 

“Yay!” the twins shout excitedly.

 

“Before you go home, can we first talk about your pay and if you have any requests?” Kuro focuses his attentions to Tsukishima.

 

“Sure,” Tsukishima replies.

_After a while…._

 

“So, that pretty much sums it up.”

 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima say tiredly.

 

“It’s already dark, let me drive you home,” Kuro offers.

 

“No, it’s alright,” says Tsukishima. “I can manage:”

 

“I insist.”

 

“Sensei, let us drive you home,” Kou and Yukio say with a grin.

 

“See, they want to make sure you’re safe,” Kuro states.

 

“If that’s what you want,” Tsukishima says in defeat.

 

 Then Kuro, together with his twins, drives Tsukishima home, safe and sound.

 

 

 


End file.
